


Eye of the Gorgon

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Episode AU: s03e10 The New Neverland, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Medusa Venom, Medusa's Cave, Rumbelle face the gorgon, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Turned to Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Rumple, very reluctantly, agrees to let Belle come along on one of his trips outside the Dark Castle. Near the old Summer Palace is a cave where lives a fearsome creature that if you were to look into its eyes, would turn you into stone. But it's the venom from the snakes on Medusa's head that Rumple is interested in.However, things don't go as planned. When Belle is grabbed by Medusa, Rumple throws a fireball at the gorgon, forcing it to release her. But just as it turns back to face its prey, Rumple pushes Belle out of the way and gets trapped in Medusa's gaze, turning him to stone...
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Eye of the Gorgon




End file.
